Tripping
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: Robin and Starfire go on a little excursion to meet a certain someone in Gotham.


Gasping in gulps of chilled night air, Robin awoke in a cold sweat. He swiftly sat up, hands curled into fists. His eyes closed, and he willed his heartbeat to slow. A warm hand gripped his own, and two glassy green orbs shone in the darkness.

"Robin? Is all of you right?"

Robin let his head fall back on his pillow. Trembling slightly, his hand brushed his bangs back from his forehead.

"I'm fine."

"That dream again, yes?"

Robin gave a sharp nod in answer.

He heard Starfire sigh, and felt the bed creak and groan as she moved. Moments later, her thin arms encircled his chest and her head rested beneath his chin. She said nothing, but Robin was comforted nonetheless. His breath evened to match Starfire's and, mind cleared , he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Once again, a rude awakening came to Robin, this time courtesy of Starfire. Grinning, she finished pulling back the curtain that had previously covered the early morning sunlight. She bounded over to the bed, still clad in her nightshirt, and poked Robin's arm.

"Robin, the time to be awake has come! Please, get up!" she begged.

Robin groaned and swatted away her hand.

"Five, no three more minutes, Star. Please!" he muttered.

"No, you must get up! Dress quickly, please. For today we are tripping!"

"What? Where?" Robin propped himself on one elbow, casting a bemused look at Starfire. She winked and opened the door to her closet.

"Secret!" she laughed and slipped inside.

Robin shook his head, but swung his legs onto the floor anyway. He stumbled over to his bureau and pulled out his familiar uniform. Staring out the window, he mindlessly dressed himself, still half-asleep. He slipped his utility belt around his waist and let out a yawn. Suddenly, he felt a lithe body pressed against his own. Beating nearly as fast as it had the night before, his heart jumped.

"Star?" he murmured.

"No, Robin," she whispered, fingers caught on his belt loops, "take this off."

Robin's face flushed with surprise. Abruptly, Star leaped in front of Robin and spun in a circle.

"No uniforms, my love. For today, we will be civil!"

Robin's eyes widened, taking in Starfire's skintight black jeans and fitted green shirt.  
"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Y-yes." he croaked.

Stiff-legged, Robin walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of the few pairs of jeans he owned, along with a plain white T-shirt, which he promptly slipped on, trying to erase the burning spots on his flesh where Starfire had been only moments earlier.

* * *

A few minutes later, and the pair was racing down a crowded street, Robin recklessly weaving in and out of traffic, enjoying the sense of freedom his bike gave to him. Starfire, holding herself tightly to his back, gave him directions to wherever it was they were headed. As more roads were passed and more turns were made, Robin became vaguely aware of the direction they were headed. Though Star had done her best to keep them off the main roads, he recognized the area immediately. _Gotham? Why would she bring me here?_ It was then Star pointed at a ancient diner off the side of the road, motioning for Robin to stop there. He smoothly pulled the bike onto the uneven asphalt outside the restaurant. Pulling her helmet off her delicate face, Robin gave her a questioning stare. She smiled sheepishly, purple boots scuffing on the ground.

"Well...since you have been having the nights of female horses, I though you maybe to be homesick?"

Robin sighed, and ruffled Star's flattened hair.

"No...I'm not homesick. But it was nice to bring me here."

"Is there anything you'd like to do? I hadn't really thought about what we'd do once we arrived." Starfire admitted.

Robin leaned his hands on his bike, tilting his head up to gaze at the crisp blue sky.

"Well, there is one thing..."

* * *

Starfire's grip instantly tightened on Robin's hand once she saw the huge mansion he pointed out to her. They had been walking the streets of Gotham for a few hours now, Robin leading the way to the only place he cared about in the city.

"R-Robin? _This _is your home? But...but-"

Robin laughed at her bewildered expression.

"I'll explain more inside."

He pressed the intercom button on the front gate, aware of the cameras tracking his every move.

"Hey Alfred. It's me. Is Bats in?"

"Oh hello Master Dick. Yes, he's in his study. I'll let you in right away."

Robin ignored the confused stares Starfire was giving him, instead grabbing her hand and pulling her along down the path to the enormous front door. Alfred swung the door wide to grant them entrance, a little taken aback by Starfire's presence.

"If I may be so bold, sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Robin replied.

"Who is your guest?" Alfred inquired.

Starfire blushed, and gave a formal bow.

"Oh, I'm Starfire. I'm...uh-"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh...oh I see. Well Master Bruce is expecting you, so come along."

Though Robin knew every inch of the building, Alfred led them through the twisting corridors and hallways to a large study, the central piece a antique grandfather clock. He gestured towards the clock, and Robin nodded.

"Thanks Alfy." He spun the clock hands, and it slowly slid aside, revealing a opaque tunnel. Even more flustered than before, Starfire fiddled with the locks of fiery red hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Um...Robin?"

Looking over his shoulder, Robin gave a crooked smile.

"Just trust me."

Robin entered the passage, gesturing for Star to follow. She hesitated, then turned to face Alfred.

"T-thank you very much sir." she stammered.

Alfred's eyes sparkled as he replied. "Not at all dear. In fact, I believe the young master is quite lucky indeed to be able to bring you here."

Starfire's cheeks reddened and she stuttered her thanks. Suddenly realizing Robin's disappearance, she flew down the passage, leaving a very confused Alfred in her wake.

* * *

Star's eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness of the tunnel, seconds before she ran into Robin's back. He stumbled forward before catching himself on the rock wall.

"Oh, there you are. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Starfire couldn't place the odd tone in Robin's voice, though she followed him obediently. Gradually, the tunnel began to lighten, and the faint sound of a tapping keyboard reached the young Tamaranean's ears. Suddenly, the corridor widened to reveal an enormous cave that seemed to stretch on endlessly into the black surrounding it. Robin smiled softly at the small gasp he heard coming from Star and turned to face her shocked expression.

"Robin! I am afraid I do not understand? What place is this? Why are we-" Gently, Robin placed a gloved hand on Star's lips to silence her rambling.

"Don't worry about it. Just...follow me." Silently, the couple walked down a narrow stone ledge to a larger area. A wide, glowing computer screen filled with unintelligible symbols stood in the farthest corner. A man, typing furiously, sat in front of it. Starfire heard the deep intake of breath from her boyfriend and wondered just who this mysterious stranger could be.

Squaring his shoulders, Robin approached the chair. His hands clenched into fists, and Starfire, though not hurt by his tight grip, became increasingly aware of his anxiety. Finally, the two stood to the right of the man and Star took her first good look at him. There wasn't however, much to see. A coal black cowl covered his face, accentuated by two pointed ears rising from the head covering. As for the rest of him, a gray and black suit conformed to his body, reminiscent of the one her own Robin wore.

"Hello Bruce. It's been a while" Robin's voice rang clear and strong. Without a sideways glance the man, Bruce, replied.

"Robin. Who is that?" Starfire shrived involuntarily at the man's cold voice. It seemed devoid of feeling, lifeless and empty. Yet judging by the expression on Robin's face, this was going well.

"Bruce, this is my girlfriend. Her name is Koriand'r, Starfire. She is from-"

"The planet Tamaran of the Vega system, daughter of the royal family, next in line to the throne. Yes. I know." The man had not looked away from his computer once. Starfire, confused, tried to make eye contact.

'Excuse me? How is it that you know so much of me yet I know none of you?" she managed to squeak out. Slowly, the man's face turned to her, rigid and unmoving.

"Your...boyfriend... is my son. " he said simply. Starfire's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She dropped Robin's hand, and, in one fluid motion, lifted the man off his chair and into the air, hugging him tightly.

"You are the father of my beloved? This is wonderful! To learn that Richard has a family is good news indeed!" Starfire grinned brightly and smoothly drifted back towards the ground below. Suddenly realizing she didn't even know this man's full name, she awkwardly untwined her arms from around his waist and set him down carefully on the rock. Blushing slightly, she turned to Robin. A smirk played upon his angular features, and Starfire knew he was barely containing his laughter.

"Well Star," he started haltingly, still choking back his amusement" this is my father, Batman. Better known, to me at least, as Bruce Wayne." Starfire stiffly stuck out her arm, palm upwards.

"It is pleasing to meet you Mr. Wayne." Robin coughed, and she whirled her head around to see what was the matter. He held one hand with his palm to the side, and pointed at it, casting a meaningful glance at Star's own hand. She gasped slightly, blushing furiously, and rotated her hand. Batman, who had remained motionless throughout, grasped the girl's hand and politely answered her.

" As it is to meet you, Miss Koriand'r." he responded.

"Oh, no, no, Starfire is fine. Please, I insist." Star implored, hands waving. A smile twitched on Bruce's face before he spoke again.

"Fine. Starfire it is."


End file.
